muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cinderella Pilot
Snow White Jim Henson: The Works says that this was actually a "Snow White" pilot. What's the reference on Cinderella? -- Danny Toughpigs 14:43, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::My copy of The Works says it was Cinderella. -- Scarecroe 14:46, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, no, it wasn't The Works, it was MuppetZine, issue #13, summer 1995. It's an article called "Muppet Might-Have-Beens". "Snow White (1969): Planned as the first of the Tales from Muppetland specials, Snow White was written by Jon Stone and Tom Whedon as a one-hour Muppet fairy tale. Stone and Whedon shopped the special to CBS, but when the network rejected it, they brought it to ABC. ABC bought the special, but because CBS had already rejected Snow White, they asked for it to be changed to a different story. Stone and Whedon wrote a new script, which was shown in 1970 as Hey Cinderella." :::Now, that was me writing that article, and I have no idea where I got that information from. Obviously, I didn't make it up, but I don't know where I read that. It must have come from somewhere. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:39, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::That's interesting. The Works definitely says Cinderella. So either you or Christopher Finch made a mistake. -- Scarecroe 02:50, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::You're being funny, but I honestly think it's possible that I'm right and Finch is wrong. It wouldn't be the only mistake in The Works. I'm sure at some point I'll find whatever reference I got that from, but I'm not going to go crazy looking for it now. I'll take the talk box out, but I'll be back. Oh, I will be back. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:36, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::::Of course that's possible. Didn't I cover that? Sillyhead. -- Scarecroe 17:02, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::::Your source in MuppetZine #13 cites that the Snow White pilot was in 1969, while The Works has a 1964 date for a Cinderella pilot. So, that's two conflicting items with this project. Is it possible that the Snow White thing was something in between the Cinderella pilot and the special? Finch is pretty specific about how it was the same story just rewritten as a stand-alone instead of a cliff-hangered pilot. Also, you credit the Might-Have-Beens section in that issue to Chris Smigliano. Do you suppose he remembers the source? -- Scarecroe 04:10, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think Smig would know. I have tons of old files from MuppetZine in my filing cabinet -- articles and what have you. I've dipped in a little bit so far, but there's lots in there. I'm sure at some point, when I'm done adding Sesame books and whatever, I'll go through those files, and I'll find the Snow White thing. I think we let it go for now. I'll find it someday, and we've got plenty of time. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:30, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The book The Story of Jim Henson: Creator of The Muppets also mentions that Jim Henson made a series pilot called Hey, Cinderella!, which the netowrks turned down. I'm not sure if it was actually titled Hey, Cinderella or if the writer confused it with the television special, because that part of the book also mentioned that Jim henson made the specials The Frog Prince and The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (though the author mistekenly refferred to that special as The Brementown Musiicans). --Minor muppetz 04:53, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC)